


En la mejilla, ¿no?

by Mireyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: A fin de cuentas, por mucho que Mao se quejase, no es que Ritsu ganase siempre; es que Mao siempre le dejaba ganar.





	En la mejilla, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fresisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/gifts).



> El día internacional del beso es en Abril, pero vamos a ignorar ese dato por el bien de la trama

No había nada mejor que un viaje escolar. A Mao le encantaba la sensación: salir de la rutina, descubrir cosas nuevas, viajar a sitios interesantes, y sobre todo, poder compartirlo con tus compañeros de clase: charlar con ellos por las noches de cosas insustanciales, descubrir facetas nuevas de cada uno, estrechar lazos con todos ellos…

Con todo ellos  excepto Ritsu, que había aprovechado un descuido suyo para escabullirse a dormir a saber dónde. Estaban en un ryokan perdido en un bosque inexplorado de Kyoto donde iban a pasar la noche y en menos de media hora desde que habían puesto un pie fuera del autobús, Mao ya había perdido a su amigo de la infancia.

No es que necesitase estrechar lazos con él. En todo caso necesitaba soltarlos.  En parte se sentía culpable de que Ritsu fuera tan dependiente; se quejaba y se quejaba pero al final acababa haciendo siempre lo que él quería.

Quizás si empezaba a pasar más de él, Ritsu aprendería a ser más autónomo y a responsabilizarse de sí mismo. Sí, estaba decidido: hoy no iría a buscarlo, dejaría que durmiese a su antojo donde le diera la gana, y si se perdía la cena, peor para él. Y si se despertaba en mitad de la noche, hambriento, y por ir a buscar una máquina expendedora se salía del ryokan y se lo encontraban a la mañana siguiente, congelado y rígido en algún lugar perdido del bosque, no sería culpa de Mao por ser un PÉSIMO AMIGO y no haber podido cuidar del pobre y desvalido Ritsu una última vez…

Así, mientras sus compañeros de clase se daban un relajante baño en las aguas termales antes de cenar, Mao se entregó a la tarea en la que más práctica tenía en el mundo: buscar a Ritsu Sakuma.

Esta vez se había escondido bien. Mao recorrió todos los lugares oscuros e inhóspitos donde  podía haberse escondido para dormir sin éxito y ya empezaba a preocuparse hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había mirado en la habitación que habían reservado para toda la clase. No se le había ocurrido que Ritsu podría haber escogido algo tan civilizado como dormir en una cama.

Casi. Lo encontró dentro del único armario de la habitación.

— Maa-kun, cierra la puerta, que entra corriente — el culpable ni siquiera se esforzó en abrir medio ojo para mirarle. O le había reconocido por el olor, o sabía que Mao al final iría a buscarle.

Posiblemente hasta le estuviera esperando.

— Ya es casi de noche, ¿no deberías estar despierto?

— Aún queda algo de sol… despiértame cuando sea la hora de la cena.

— La hora de la cena es ya.

— Entonces cenaré más tarde.

Ritsu se dio la vuelta y se acomodó más dentro del armario. Mao sabía que discutir con él cuando tenía sueño era tan productivo como discutir con la pared, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo.

— Ritsu… ¿no te apetece bajar y hacer amigos? — le acarició el pelo. Ritsu debía tener bastante sueño si no se quejaba (odiaba cualquier contacto físico que no hubiera iniciado él). Tenía el pelo ridículamente suave.

— No necesito más amigos, ya te tengo a ti.

— Pues igual yo no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo si sigues siendo tan cabezota. Todos están en las aguas termales y en cambio yo he pasado un rato largo buscándote por todo el ryokan.

— No te enfades, ven, entra aquí y hazme de almohada – Ritsu le agarró la muñeca de la mano con la que lo estaba acariciando y tiró de él hacia dentro del armario. Mao se resistió.

— He venido a que bajes a cenar con los demás.

— Tengo sueño todavía porque cuando me estaba quedando dormido tu móvil me ha despertado. Te lo has dejado aquí arriba –Ritsu lo miraba con resentimiento, como si todo fuese culpa de Mao — Ha sonado hace un rato, pero no lo sabía desbloquear.

Mao se ahorró el decirle a Ritsu que aunque lo hubiese sabido desbloquear, no estaba bien cotillear las conversaciones privadas de otro porque empezaba a estar agotado de discutir con él y solo eran las seis de la tarde. En vez de eso fue hasta el futón que se había pedido nada más llegar y encima del cual había tirado sus cosas sin demasiada ceremonia cuando pensaba que podría darse un relajante baño minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Ritsu se le había escapado y rescató su móvil de su mochila. Tenía un mensaje de Line.

Ritsu lo miraba de entre las sombras del armario y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio escribir un mensaje de respuesta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién era?

—Mi madre. Me pregunta si hemos llegado bien y me cuenta que hoy es el día internacional del beso, así que me manda uno a mí y dice que te de otro a ti de su parte.

— Oh — la expresión de Ritsu se suavizó y durante un momento Mao creyó ver en su cara una sonrisa discreta, como si alguna idea se le acabará de cruzar por la mente.

 Mao lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ninguna idea de Ritsu era buena. Tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente.

— Qué cariñosa es tu madre.

 

“Y qué sospechosa suena tu voz ahora mismo”. — Ya sabes como es. Te tiene mucho cariño porque te conoce desde pequeño — Mao guardó el móvil en el bolsillo — Bueno, ¿volvemos con los demás? Son tus compañeros de clase, Ritsu, tienes que relacionarte más con ellos – Mao le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Ritsu tiró de él hasta que consiguió que se sentase con él en el suelo, justo a la puerta del armario. Y sí, había tramado algo. Su mente estaba  bastante más despierta que el resto de su cuerpo.

— Todavía no me lo has dado.

— ¿El qué?

— El beso

— ¿El beso de mi madre? — Era admirable que después de tantos años Ritsu fuese capaz de sorprenderle con alguna salida inesperada, incluso cuando ya se estaba temiendo lo peor— Sí que te lo he dado

— No, me has dicho “mi madre dice que te de un beso”. No me has dado nada.

— Los besos de parte de los demás se dan así… Lo dices y ya está.

 

Enseñarle a Ritsu normas básicas sobre cómo vivir en sociedad era algo que Mao recordaba haber hecho desde que tenía uso de razón, pero tenía toda la impresión de que en esta ocasión Ritsu se estaba haciendo el tonto.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Quiero mi beso — puso cara de malas pulgas.

— Pues cuando llegues a casa puedes pedírselo a mi madre. Estará encantada de dártelo.

— Lo quiero ahora. Hoy es el día internacional del beso.

— Si hasta hace cinco minutos ni siquiera lo sabías…

Mao se empeñaba en continuar una discusión que ya había perdido. Si seguía diciéndole que no, Ritsu seguiría insistiendo, y como no tenía vergüenza ninguna, lo haría incluso con el resto de compañeros delante, compañeros que se lo seguirían recordando hasta el día de su graduación. Envidiaba la capacidad que tenía Ritsu de ganar absolutamente siempre.

— Bueno, vale, un beso en la mejilla, ¿de acuerdo?

Ritsu sonrió triunfante.

— En la mejilla, claro Maa-kun. No te he pedido otra cosa. Recuerda que es el beso de tu madre, no seas descarado.

Mao resistió las ganas de darle un capón solo por no alargar más el momento y poder ir de una vez a cenar y a fingir que eran un par de amigos normales.

Tampoco era la primera vez. Ritsu le había dado montones de besos a él cuando eran pequeños, cuando Mao todavía era un niño pequeño  que se ponía a berrear cuando se caía. Cada vez que se hacía daño, ahí estaba Ritsu dándole un besito en la herida para que dejase de llorar. Lo triste es que aquello le aterrorizaba, porque veía lo cerca que estaban los colmillos de Ritsu de su piel, y nunca había olvidado lo hondo que podían llegar y lo mucho que dolían. Fuese como fuese, porque estaba paralizado de miedo o porque realmente se sentía mejor, el caso es que cuando Ritsu lo besaba siempre dejaba de llorar.

Su mejilla estaba tan fría y suave como la de una muñeca de porcelana, y sin embargo Mao notó que los labios le ardían. No le hubiera extrañado que le hubiera empezado a salir humo por las orejas. No quería ni imaginarse qué color debía tener su cara.

— Bueno, ya está ¿bajamos ya?

— Maa-kun. Un momento — Ritsu sonrió y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Peligro. Un Ritsu cariñoso era casi peor que un Ritsu enfadado.

— Este es para tu madre — le dio un beso en el carrillo derecho y sonrió. Una sonrisa fatal —. Y este es para ti. En la mejilla, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Ritsu no podía sonar menos inocente.

No fue un beso en los labios, y durante una fracción de segundo, mientras el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que Mao estaba seguro de que podía oírse desde el piso de abajo, lamentó que no hubiese sido así. Se quedó cerca, muy cerca, en la comisura, casi rozándolos y dejándole una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Ritsu tenía una expresión triunfal en el rostro cuando se separó de él, y casi podría parecer que para él no había significado nada de no ser porque tenía los mofletes algo colorados.

A Mao le costó unos cuantos minutos salir del trance en el que se encontraba, y aunque barajó meterse en el armario y cerrar la puerta para no ver a nadie hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta que no estuviera rojo con un tomate, con un calor de lo más extraño en el pecho y con la marca de la culpabilidad pintada en la expresión de su cara, si no lo hizo fue porque era lo que Ritsu quería, y ya le había dado demasiados caprichos para el día de hoy

— Venga, vamos. Abajo con los demás — Lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación.

— Pero Maa-kun, todavía no me has dado ningún beso tuyo, el otro era de parte de tu madre.

— Ya veremos. Depende de cómo te portes durante la cena.

Ritsu se dejó arrastrar porque ya había jugado suficiente con Mao para un solo día y porque sabía que, al final, tendría su beso. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que Mao se quejase, no es que Ritsu ganase siempre; es que Mao siempre le dejaba ganar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No sé muy bien qué hago aquí. Una mala amiga a la cual le dedico el fic con todo mi amor me arrastró a este infierno y allí conocí a Ritsu y ahora no puedo salir. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y tampoco llevo tanto tiempo, así que espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro o inconsistente... tenía algo más profundo en mente, pero pensé que para familiarizarme con los personajes era mejor empezar por algo sencillito.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
